Childs Play
by wreakhavoc
Summary: Trisha elric and her sons have found childhood and its weighty burden. ...much love to all reviewers! loveswreakhavoc


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Al, Trisha, any beetles, windows, FMA or 'The Faerie Path'(from which the song came from) and now just for the hell of it, we will make the worlds shortest alchemist Edward Elric say this in a summarized fashion!**

Ed:(runs in) Aagh! HELP me! HIDE me!! Mustang's after me!

Me:…Will you do the Disclaimer?

Ed: No! What do you think I am? Some stupid PACK-HORSE??!

Me: Heh.

Ed: Come ON! Okay, okay. (sigh) I'll..do..the Disclaimer..

Me: yay!

Ed: Nothing belongs to Havoc, only this story idea. HIDE ME!

Me:Oooh! is that MUSTANG I hear running over? He sounds MAD!ahemahem

Ed: Aagh!!!!Okay, havoc was gonna go to the Con as me! Now HIDE!

Me:(shoves Ed under table and opens..smoldering..door) WHAT?!

Roy:(blanches) Goodbye.

Me: Yays! Ed you can come out now!

Whispering voices awakened Trisha Elric's peaceful sleep.

"Think we can show her?"

"Dunno. The doctor man said-"

"He's an idiot. Lets show mama."

".. Okay." She sat up found two pairs of ocher eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"What have you got up your sleeves THIS time, boys?" Trisha asked mischievously as she bent to warmly hug her son's. Their faces broke into wide grins.

"Here, mama." Alphonse informed her, his grubby hand outstretched and clenched. Trisha instinctively put her hand out and an iridescent winged beetle dropped onto her palm. She grinned and got up, haltingly from her bed.

Trisha walked, wobbling to the sunny window, accompanied by her sons who tried to support her meager weight between them selves. She opened the windows latch deftly and opened her hand, using her free one to guide Edward and Alphonse's to the shimmering insect.

She let it fly from them, as it flew she sang softly,

"_Willow pale, willow fair, willow tree_

_bowed in care._

_Dangle your yellow hair, willow, sweet willow, sad willow._

_I come to speak with you, garlands of morning dew bathing you all anew, willow, sweet willow, sad willow…"_ Her last line trailed off as she sat, abruptly on the window seat.

"Mama?" Edward asked, noticing his mother's pallor.

"What is it, Edward?" she replied.

"Where'd you learn that song?" he questioned over his thumb that was in his mouth.

"My great-grandmother. She always sang that song to me before she died. She sang it on her death bed." Trisha explained, her son's forehead crinkled into a thoughtful and troubled frown.

"Don't die, mama!" Alphonse cried, hugging Trisha tightly with sticky, warm hands. Edward hugged her too, somewhat warily; Trisha smiled and patted her offspring's blonde heads.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying yet." She assured them, coughed into her hand harshly and grimaced at the blood she hid from her children's view.

"Ah, that hurts. Off you go, boys. Play 'till dinner." She ordered as she sat, shakily up. The boys nodded and ran, laughing as they chased each other, through the door, into the afternoon's brilliant sun.

Trisha sat at the window again, tracing the fields of wheat and flora with her eyes. Willing them to stay, emblazoned in her mind. Never forgotten.

"Mama, hey mama?" Edwards face appeared at the window.

"Yes, Ed-**Oh My Lord!** How-oh.." She exclaimed as she leaned out and saw Edward was standing on his younger brothers shoulders. Edward smiled angelically.

"Sing the song 'gain, mama." He asked.

"All right, but first get off your brothers shoulders." Edward obliged as Trisha sang,

"_Willow pale, willow fair, willow tree_

_bowed in care. Dangle your yellow hair._

_Willow, sweet willow, sad willow._

_I come to speak with you, garlands of morning dew, bathing you all anew._

_Willow, sweet willow, sad willow.." _her gentle voice lilted to a standstill as she leaned out once again and smiled at the dozing Ed and Al, a lullaby in their dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Much love goes to alle k., angsty tiger, deadly-sin-of-wrath, sheep-san-is-here-to-stay and trigger happyretard, who are all unduly amazing! HAPPY WAAAU Y EARLY B-DAY ALLEK. AND SECONDS 4 B-DAYS GO TO ANGSTY TIGER! yes, yes, you did say you would get it out by my b-day! thanx! 


End file.
